A known fuel injection valve (German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 028 490) has a hollow-cylindrical housing having an inflow end and a spray-discharge end. The inflow end is closed off by a cover carrying an inflow fitting; and a hollow-cylindrical valve body or nozzle body, which projects in part out of the housing, is inserted into the spray-discharge end. A spray-discharge opening, and a valve seat surrounding the spray-discharge opening on the outlet side, are embodied at that end of the valve body which remote from the housing. The spray-discharge end of the valve housing surrounds the valve body, and the annular join between the valve housing and valve body is sealed in liquid-tight fashion by way of a weld seam that connects the valve housing and valve body to one another, so that a fuel under a system pressure of, for example, 200 bar in the valve housing cannot emerge from the join.